


Let Him Know You're Thinking Of Him

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Know You're Thinking Of Him

The appearance of the most recent copy of The Lancet is the catalyst of Sherlock’s study. John, having just returned from a day at the surgery, drops into his chair without even removing his coat. Sherlock stalks past him towards his violin, dropping the medical journal into his lap on the way without saying a word. As he plays, he’s aware of John’s eyes on him and the thrill it sends through his system is as good as any case. He opens his eyes and looks directly into John’s.

As if waiting for some sort of cue, John stands, places the medical journal on the coffee table and moves across the room towards Sherlock. As the final notes fade and Sherlock places down the violin and bow (after loosening the string), they continue to watch each other, both waiting for something neither were sure of. 

It’s John who moves first, his hand steady as he places it against Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed, before he can stop himself. When they open once more, the smile on John’s face is enough to cause a stutter in Sherlock’s breathing. 

Slowly they lean towards each other, and just before their lips meet, John asks, “Not an experiment, then?”

“Well,” Sherlock concedes, “one of sorts, but nothing bad. I had to know, John.”

John smiles again and presses his lips to Sherlock’s.


End file.
